


Of Driving and Brownies

by slcwrit



Series: Cheers to the Heroes Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: POV Original Character, Soft Lena Luthor, alex danvers is amazing, cheers to the heroes behind the scenes, kara can't keep a secret, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slcwrit/pseuds/slcwrit
Summary: Lena Luthor wants a new start in a new city. Her driver follows along for the ride.ORLena moves to National City and meets the Danvers sisters. And her driver approves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Cheers to the Heroes Behind the Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721389
Comments: 73
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I've noticed a slight decrease in the amount of AgentCorp fics, and seeing as how they're my faves, thought I'd try my hand at writing one. Hope you enjoy!

Kevin looked down at the proposal. It was certainly generous. The severance package was enough that he and his wife could live comfortably without working for at least 5 years, _and_ pay their daughter's college tuition in full. That in itself was enough to give him pause; Stanford was expensive. He internally rolled his eyes at his employer. The dramatics never ceased with this one. He refused to admit that it grew on him. 

He flipped the page to the other option. If accepted, full reimbursement to the move across the country, double his current pay, and a stipend, just because. Eye roll. 

He looked up to the young woman sitting stoically behind her desk, face giving away nothing. A face that he had become accustomed to in the 15 years he had been driving her. He gave her the same neutral expression. 

"I will talk to my wife, and give you our decision tomorrow." 

Lena nodded, accepting his answer, face relaxing almost as if she was expecting this exact response. "Of course, take the week to discuss this with your family. It is a big decision, after all."

Kevin knew what Sarah would say. He had been driving young Miss Luthor around since she was 9 years old, a couple of years older than their own Julie. This was his first job after being honorably discharged, the one good thing (in his humble opinion) that Lillian Luthor had done. His driving/body-guarding plus his wife's compulsion in sneaking young Lena brownies meant that without their permission, the littlest Luthor had snuck her way unintentionally into their lives (hearts), and they would be damned if she moved across the country without their protection (care). Especially now. She wanted a new start? Kevin and Sarah want in.

Plus, Julie was going to Stanford in the fall. It just makes sense, doesn't it? What college student doesn't want his or her parents to move closer to them? He chose not to answer his own rhetorical question. 

Kevin stood up, buttoning his jacket. "Miss Luthor, you'll have our answer tomorrow." He was pretty sure that Sarah would pinch his left tricep (why was it always his left?) just for telling Lena to wait overnight for their response. He flexed his arm in anticipation. 

Lena stood as well. "Kevin, I just wanted to say...." She started swallowing reflexively, and turned her head slightly to the side to hide her eyes. Kevin waited patiently while she composed herself, and after a few short seconds, she turned back to face him head on, with determination. 

"I just wanted to say, thank you. I'm not sure you realize how much you and Sarah have meant to me growing up. I appreciate everything. Everything." Her eyes blazed with the desire to convey what she could not say. Kevin understood anyway.

He extended his hand, to preemptively seal the deal. "Sarah's been looking for an excuse to move somewhere warmer. She claims that I have arthritis. Absurd." His face revealed nothing, as per usual. Lena understood anyway. 

As he turned to leave her office, he saw her look of relief. She didn't see his smile as he left. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Kevin ran through the crowds, ignoring the burning in his lungs from the smoke that was still in the air. Sarah was going to kill him. She had told him to take Lena and drive far, _far_ away from the press conference, salary be damned. Sure, Supergirl saved her once. Does NOT guarantee that she can, or will, again. He had told her that he trusted their young employer. 

He should know by now that Sarah is always right. He will apologize later. 

When he was still too far away, he saw the gun pointed at her. He reflexively whipped out his own, even knowing that there were too many civilians in the way. He ignored and resolved to deny the sob in his throat should he be asked about it at a future time. 

The next few moments happened almost too quick even for his almost too quick reflexes. 

A young woman (he thinks? he was still too far away to see clearly who it was) attacked the would be attacker, then Lena shot a gun to save her new hero's life. 

Sarah had loudly vocalized her opposition to giving Lena secret shooting lessons. She can apologize later. 

He compartmentalized the fact that Supergirl was talking to Miss Luthor to ruminate on later. Preferably, when Sarah can do the panicking and going-through-all-possible-good-and-bad-scenarios for him. She was much better at it than he was, anyways. Besides, his knee was bothering him. That's the only reason he had tears in his eyes. 

\-----------------------------------------------

It was unexpected, but not an uncommon occurrence for Lena to request a ride in the middle of a work day. Kevin quickly drove up to the private entrance at L-Corp (his chest subconsciously swelled with pride at the new name. Even now.). Sarah had hurriedly packed the rest of his sandwich in a Ziploc bag with a few brownies to slip to Lena later. He discreetly left them in the back seat for her to find. 

The destination, however, was new. He recognized it from the background checks he had done on her new acquaintance, a reporter. Once the partition was up, he frowned unabashedly. Sarah had always been concerned that Miss Luthor needed new friends, but a reporter? What were the chances that someone in that particular profession actually cared about Lena the way she deserved? Especially one that had such a superficial online presence? It's like her life was was a facade. Not good. He was unashamed that his frown remained for the entire drive. 

He resolved to watch Miss Luthor closely after this meeting. Sarah would want him to.

Not twenty minutes later (four of which he used to finish his sandwich), Lena returned to the car, smiling brightly, not even attempting to hide it. She slipped into the car with her usual grace, and casually opened her Ziploc bag to take out a brownie. 

"Kevin, can I ask you a question?" Lena took another bite, smiling as Kevin maneuvered the car back into traffic towards L-Corp. 

"Of course, Miss Luthor." He peered closely into the rear view mirror for facial cues. 

"Do you believe in fate?" Lena was staring out the window, chewing thoughtfully. 

Kevin considered this question carefully. How did this relate to the reporter? Was Lena about to succumb to a con-artist's attempt to overthrow a Luthor, any Luthor? 

But before he could respond, Lena continued, "I met someone today. Well, officially met. I don't believe in fate. It goes against science. It goes against everything I've built. The only thing I have outside of this name is what I can contribute to the science world, for good. Things like 'fate' and 'destiny' go against that."

Kevin did not have a response to that. He bet Sarah would. Who the hell did she meet in that apartment? She already knew the maybe-reporter. 

Thankfully, Lena continued, "And yet, I find myself wanting to believe in a higher power."

Kevin could only say one thing. "Miss Luthor, you contribute more than just science. Your willingness to see the world beyond what is required, or expected of you, makes you who you are. I am not surprised you are questioning the universe. That is who you are. My job is to protect you, so that you can feel free to explore to your heart's desire."

Lena stared at him through the rear view mirror for a full minute. Then she blurted, "I feel like a twenty-four year old."

Kevin smiled. "It's about time you felt your age." 

Sarah's gonna love this. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Kevin sighed as he looked down at his phone. A text from Jess, "The Leopard has left the cave. With Puppy in tow."

He got out of the car, automatically glancing around at his surroundings. A man eating a bagel, with a smear of cream cheese on his beard. A grandmother out with her grandson. A teenage couple who he thinks should be in school right now. 

Time to mentally prepare himself for the influx of one-sided conversation.

He held the door open as he watched Lena and Kara walked towards him, with his young employer smiling fondly as the reporter jabbered on about the topic of the day. Lena slipped gracefully into the car, followed by what can only be described as a mini avalanche, aka The Puppy, aka reporter/maybe-friend. He's not biased.

"Lena! I'm telling you, the whole situation was ridiculous! First he called me 'Ponytail,' which, ok, isn't all that unusual, then he complimented, COMPLIMENTED my article. Of COURSE I stood there in complete shock! I mean, it was in FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE! He completely took me off guard, and -- KEVIN! Hi! How's Sarah doing? Julie?!?!"

He took his time after closing the back door in going around to the driver's seat. The ride to Miss Danvers' apartment was only 8 min, but he needed his sanity. 

As soon as he settled, though, Miss Danvers attacked, "How is Julie liking school? Has she picked a major yet? Is Sarah ok? I don't see any brownies? Not that she has to bake brownies every time you drive, that's just impossible! But what the heck, those brownies are so freaking good! I know I already told you this, but my compliments to the chef! Not that those brownies are meant for me, I know Lena doesn't eat enough as it is..."

As Kara rambled on, Kevin met his employer's eyes in the rear view mirror, and though he himself was in pain, was gratified to see that Lena was highly entertained by her friend. "Where to, Miss Luthor?" Even though he knew, it was always good to ask for clarification.

"Kara's place, please. It's game night."

"Hey Kevin, have you ever played poker? You look like a poker kinda guy. Let me guess, Texas Hold 'em? Am I right? I'm right, right? I've been trying to get us to play, but everyone says that I cheat, which I totally don't. I mean, how would I even? It's not like I can see through the cards or anything. Pfftt....can you imagine? Being able to see through the cards? How cool would that be? Not like I would know. Ha, I wish. But also, even if I did have that superpower, I wouldn't use it to cheat! That's immoral! I mean, what are humans without ethics? Which, by the way, I totally am. Human, I mean. Hey, you never answered my question, how're Sarah and Julie?"

Kevin took a moment to let the Puppy breathe and chance a glance down at the dashboard to check the time. One minute had passed. Would it be rude to raise the partition?

"Sarah's fine. She's currently visiting our daughter at school because she was feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh no! Is she ok? Does she need anything?" Kara, frankly, looked a little panicked. Kevin squinted slightly, wondering how this young woman seemed genuinely upset that someone she has never met had a little stomach bug. It was understandable that Kevin himself was concerned; his wife had to stop him from asking for a day off to check on his daughter, but for Kara to be legitimately sympathetic was kinda nice. He hated that this _reporter_ was growing on him. 

"She'll be fine. Miss Luthor here already sent enough OTC medicines with my wife." He allowed himself a little grateful smile as he once again caught the eye of his employer. She only waved a hand dismissively in response, but could not hide her embarrassed smile as she looked away.

Kara, meanwhile, was beaming at Lena. "Isn't she the best? She pretends to be hard and mysterious, but she's such a softie! But are you sure she's ok? My sister's a doctor, maybe I can ask her to look in on her?"

Kevin didn't miss the way Miss Luthor immediately turned her attention from shyly looking out the window back to her friend at the mention of her sister. 

"She's a doctor? I thought she was an FBI agent?"

"Oh, she is. She also has a PhD in BioEngineering and an MD. Alex, is like, super smart. She's also super strong. And funny. And the kindest. Except when she sometimes steals my food. Other than that, she's the best person I know. She's like a badass who also gives the best hugs. Seriously, if you're having a bad day, just get a hug from her and you'll feel amazing in a second. You should try it!" Kara excitedly turned to her friend after proudly exclaiming the wonder that is her older sister. "Hey, why are you blushing?"

"What? No, I'm not blushing. It's just a little warm, that's all."

Kevin reached over to fiddle with the temperature settings, without actually changing a thing. Then he raised the partition. He had some thinking to do. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The first thing Sarah did when she got home the next day was pinch his left tricep. Hard. 

"You never told me you and Supergirl were friends!"

Kevin rubbed his arm, and looked baffled at his wife. "We're not! I've never even met her before."

"Then explain how she showed up to Julie's dorm room with, in her own words, 'the best Chicken noodle soup from a super secret family recipe' and told us that she heard from YOU that Julie wasn't feeling well?"

Kevin's mind raced. He would definitely remember if he had met the hero that he was discreetly keeping an eye on, just in case she was inclined to be malicious towards Lena. He thought of what had transpired throughout his day. Then it clicked.

He fell back onto the couch, pulling his wife along with him. "Sarah, you're gonna love this."

\-----------------------------------------------

They resolved to never speak of this to anyone. Supergirl may be absolutely terrible at keeping her secret, but it was still hers to keep. He wouldn't mention it to Lena, either, though both of them were absolutely certain she had figured it out by now, especially if they had. Sarah baked 6 batches of brownies that night.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was a week later when Kevin finally got to meet the now-infamous-in-the-driver's-family's-household Alex Danvers. Enough inferences to this mysterious sister would do that. A background check had turned up even less than that of Superg--Kara. Although, that would make sense. Being the city's hero's sister, on top of an FBI agent (though he wasn't quite sure of that. His contacts at the FBI didn't know anyone by that name. A puzzle for another time.) couldn't be easy on anyone. 

Miss Luthor had asked to be dropped off at a dive bar in the middle of an alley, complete with a password to get in. True, she was with Kara at the time, but Kevin's sense of loyalty prevented him from leaving as he normally would to wait for the request to be picked up again. He loitered a block away, casually walking around the block to keep an eye out on the coming and goings from the bar. At this point, he and Sarah agreed that they trusted Supergirl to protect Lena, but one could never be too careful.

Finally, two and a half hours later, he received the text asking to be picked up for the ride home. He was parked outside the bar in fifteen seconds.

Lena walked out, escorted by a young woman with short auburn hair, jeans, and a leather jacket. He recognized her immediately as Alex Danvers, from her cameos in the reporter's Instagram. He refused to admit to himself he was excited to finally see her in person, the one who had captured the interest of Miss Luthor. If anything, Sarah was the one beside herself with the prospect of someone great for their only-in-their-heads-second-daughter. He had gently told her that it was way too early to think that way. For all they knew, it could be the reporter/hero she was interested in. 

The agent also saw him waiting by the car and widened her eyes in surprise. "Whoa, your driver's fast. Didn't you text him, like, a minute ago?"

Lena looked at him with something akin to disappointment. Odd. 

"Oh, yes, he usually takes around five minutes to come around, but I guess he was in the area."

"Oh, ok then, I'll let you go. Hey, it was great to see you, I'm glad you were able to make it tonight. I know Kara really appreciated it." The warmth in her smile and eyes were hard to miss, even from a distance. Kevin felt something melt inside himself, and wondered if he should pick up some vitamins on the way home. Such a weird feeling.

"Of course, I enjoyed myself. Thanks for keeping me company." Lena was fidgeting. She wasn't looking the agent in the eyes, and she was stalling. 

Kevin eyed them closely, while making sure it seemed his focus was on the car. 

Alex continued, hands flying around from gesturing to rubbing the back of her neck, "You know, you should come out with us more often. I mean, the city's been really quiet for a while now, and we should take advantage of that while we can, you know? And, I mean, I know Kara really likes it when all her friends hang out, together, like one big happy family? Not that we're like family. I mean, family in the metaphorical sense. I definitely don't think of you as a sister. I mean, you're my sister's friend. So that would be weird, right? Does that make sense?"

It was at this point that Kevin realized rambling ran in the family. Was Alex an alien too? No, his research indicated otherwise. Which meant...something. He would have to consult with Sarah later. In the meantime, he would mentally facepalm for the now furiously blushing young woman. 

By this point, both had reached the car. Alex stuck her hand out to him, looking him straight in the eye. Her FBI persona back full force, she said, "Hi, you must be Kevin. I've heard a lot about you from my sister, Kara." 

Kevin reached out to take her hand, somewhat surprised at being directly addressed. "Likewise." So sue him, he had always been a man of few words.

He could feel her eyes analyzing him, and it oddly made him feel even better about her that she was dissecting him for threats. Lena needed as many allies as she could get. She seemed satisfied, and smirked, "Well, to be completely honest, I've heard a lot about your wife's brownies."

"I'll try to save you one or two."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, good luck with that, not around Kara."

Kevin grunted, but had to agree.

She turned back towards Lena, and Kevin watched, fascinated, as she reverted back to a flustered, rambling young woman. 

"So, are we still on for tomorrow? I mean, feel free to change your mind. I know apple picking isn't the coolest way to spend a Saturday, but I swear it's really relaxing. It's totally ok if you decide tomorrow you don't want to go. I mean, I hope you don't cancel, but I'll understand. You have my number now, just text me, ok?"

Lena was smiling unabashedly at the agent, looking at her like she wasn't real. Kevin could relate.

"Pick me up tomorrow at 8?"

Alex grinned. "Wear something casual. See you soon, Lena."

"Bye, Alex." She slipped into the car and Kevin shut the door. He nodded at the agent, who wasn't paying him any attention, solely focused on the door that had just shut.

When he got in the car, he glanced in the rear view mirror to see Miss Luthor fixated on the figure outside. She sighed contentedly, then said, "Kevin, I won't be needing you tomorrow. I have other accommodations in place."

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

Sarah's gonna love this.

\-----------------------------------------------

A month later, Kevin was staring at his phone, waiting for the text. Sarah looked over from where she was filling out a Sudoku puzzle with her feet in his lap. "What's going on with you?"

He sighed, absentmindedly massaging her feet with one hand while still holding his phone in the other. "It's almost midnight. This is half an hour later than when Miss Luthor usually calls for a ride home after game night." 

His wife thought about this, tapping the end of the pen on her chin. How she fills those things out with pen astounds him. "Perhaps she got another ride home?"

He almost, _almost_ glared at his wife. "And who would she call for a ride, if not me?"

Sarah laughed, sitting up so she could wrap an arm around his neck. "Babe, you know I think you're the best company, but maybe Lena wanted a younger, cute looking redhead to drive her home? Who just happened to be in the same place she was? Who, according to Jess, has been stopping by the office to bring our Lena lunch three times a week?"

Kevin almost smacked himself for not thinking of that _obvious_ answer. He smiled, finally putting down his phone, and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Of course she did. What would I do without you?"

Sarah laughed again, cuddling into his side as naturally as she did thirty years ago. "You're getting slower in your old age, Kev."

He just gave her a happy little sigh and finally relaxed. She was right, after all. Thank goodness he married up. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

It was right after he had finished his lunch that he saw the news. An attack at L-Corp. Employees had managed to evacuate, but the CEO was being held hostage in her office by a raging lunatic. An ex-employee with a grudge? Kevin used every driving tactic he knew to get to the office as fast as possible. He parked haphazardly on the sidewalk a block from the building and rushed to the main doors, where he saw Jess pacing back and forth and clearly close to ripping her hair out. 

"Jess! What happened? Where is she?"

She spun around at his voice and her eyes looked just as frantic as the rest of her. "She's still in her office. She locked down her doors and engaged the alarm for the rest of the building to evacuate. There's no one in there with her except for that asshole!"

He quickly looked around and saw a group of agents dressed all in black talking with Agent Danvers and Supergirl. FBI my ass. Those uniforms were clearly not---not the time. A tall imposing figure, who was clearly in charge, looked like he was about to physically restrain the Danvers' from charging the building. 

Fine. Let them hash it out. If they were stopping Supergirl from crashing straight in, the situation clearly required stealth. That only meant Lena was in even more danger than he thought. 

They want stealth? He can do stealth. 

He gave Jess a look, and nodded his head once. She visibly calmed, and grabbed his arm in a strong grip. "Be careful, Kev. I don't want Sarah on my ass for anything happening to you."

He grinned. Yeah, he wasn't going to risk Sarah coming after him either. 

He ran off towards the side of the building, where he usually dropped off Miss Luthor at her private entrance. As expected, it was also locked, but he had long been granted access via bioscan to enter that way if necessary. He silently hoped it would not be affected by the lockdown, and placed his hand on the scanner. The door whooshed open and he allowed himself a breath of relief. 

That was quickly taken back when as soon as he entered the building, he felt a presence behind him. 

Kevin automatically withdrew his weapon and pointed it straight at Agent Danvers. 

She smirked, not even flinching a little bit, and said, "I saw you running off. Figured you had a plan better than the higher ups do."

He holstered his weapon and smiled back at her. Yes, he can work with this. 

She followed him nimbly, showing none of the fluster that he had gotten used to seeing around Lena. This was the agent in full control. "You do have a plan, right?"

He glanced at her, while still running up the stairs. He didn't, not really, except get to Miss Luthor.

She smirked again, and ok, he can see how Lena had been gone on her since the beginning. "Because if you don't, that's cool. I'm a pretty decent agent, and they have my--they have Lena in there. Between the two of us, I'm pretty sure we'll manage."

He looked at her again, and almost faltered at seeing how her face had transformed in an instant from cool badass to fierce and determined. Yes, he can definitely work with this.

They managed to get to the floor right below the CEO's when Alex suddenly stopped. He whirled around to question her, and she pointed at a seemingly random office. "Her office is locked down, right? So there's no way we'd be able to get in there without breaking the door in. We need to go up through the balcony."

Damn, she was right. And so was Sarah. He _is_ getting slower in his old age. 

They ran to the window in the office and it slid open smoothly. Alex leaped first onto the sill, and calculated the distance from the window to the balcony directly above them. Then, she looked down and said in an almost conversational tone, "Supergirl, remember to stay out of sight. He said he would shoot her if he so much as sees your cape, so you need to stay hidden until I say so. As soon as we neutralize the threat, you come crashing in and do your thing, ok?"

Kevin looked quizzically at her until Alex smiled and said to him, "Benefit of not having superhearing is that I can't hear her arguing with me."

Sigh. Siblings.

They heard a crash from upstairs and Alex immediately jumped up towards the balcony. Kevin ran to the window just in time to see her hanging to a metal bar underneath the balcony. How the hell did she jump that high? She then monkey-barred her way across the bar to the edge closest to the door and used her upper body strength to pull up and peek over the edge. She stayed that way for a couple of seconds until she ducked quickly back down. She whispered back down to him, "We're good. The assailant has his back to us. We should be able to get Lena to open the door for us."

Kevin reached for the supporting beam closest to him and hoisted himself up on it. He knew his limits. He's gonna climb up the old fashioned way. 

He climbed as quickly as he could to the underside of the balcony and starting crossing over to where Alex hung, still peeking up over the edge. Then, in a flash, she flung her legs behind and over the edge in a crazy Olympic looking flip and landed silently on the balcony. 

Kevin reached the edge, and as Alex had done before, peeked up over the edge. The assailant still had his back to the balcony door, gesticulating wildly with a gun, but Lena had now obviously seen them. She was tied to a chair, gagged, and sporting a nasty looking nosebleed. He hoisted himself up and over the edge of the balcony with much less fanfare than Alex had. Young kids always showing off.

They both crouched behind some potted plants and tried to figure out how they were going to open the balcony door. Lena opening it for them was a bust. Kevin glanced at the lock. It looked to be remote controlled, but there was a keypad, in case someone got locked out outside. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the code might be. 

Alex was muttering four digit numbers under her breath, thinking of birthdays, important dates, other combinations of numbers that may be significant to Lena. She was angry now. Gone were the smirks and confidence of a trained agent. Now she was close to shaking with frustration and anger.

They only had one shot, they knew. There was no way they would be hidden once they rose up to open the lock. 

Kevin knew he was sweating. Lena will not come to any more harm from this madman. Not on his watch. He looked once again to her, desperate for a way to figure out how he was going to get her out of this mess. 

That's when he realized her foot was tapping. In a pattern. 

Morse Code. God, this woman was an absolute genius. 

He watched her for a while as she repeated the six digit code (six! of course it would be more complex than four!), so that there would be no mistaking the numbers. As soon as he felt confident enough, he whispered to Alex the code. 

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?"

In reply, he pointed to her feet. 

Alex looked over and an awestruck look crossed her face. "You brilliant human being."

Kevin agreed.

Alex whispered, "I'll get the door open. Then tackle him from behind. You get Lena out of there."

Kevin opened his mouth to protest, but Alex was already gone. His heart clenched in fear, realizing that for the first time, it was for Lena _and_ this Alex Danvers.

This was not a good plan. He also stood up, ready to bust through the doors as soon as they opened. 

The lock clicked open. And everything went to hell.

The madman whirled around mid-villain-monologue with his gun pointing straight at Alex. She instinctively raised her hands to try and talk him down, but Kevin knew by the craziness in his eyes that this guy was too far gone in his madness to hear her. He slipped right past her and in one move, threw himself at the assailant's legs. It was sudden enough that the guy crashed to the floor, with his gun going off and firing directly onto the ceiling. A large chunk of plaster fell straight onto Kevin and landed on his right leg, the resulting crack informing everyone of the break. 

The pain was sudden and intense. Unable to move, or even to see clearly, Kevin lifted his head to look at Lena and had to fight the bout of dizziness that overcame him. Still, he managed to give Miss Luthor a calming smile while her screams were muffled and she looked at him helplessly with tears in her eyes. 

He then looked to Alex, and saw her unleashing her fury at the man down. She threw punch after punch, screaming in her rage. Gone was the professional agent. In its place was an angry woman, whose friend (girlfriend?) had been hurt by this monster's hands, who had hurt another. 

He put his head back down, to keep the nausea down, and softly said, "Alex."

Somehow, even through the anger, she heard him. 

Kevin made sure to keep eye contact, "Get Lena."

Those, it seemed, were the magic words. Alex turned her face towards Lena and saw the grief and panic and fear in those green eyes. She dropped the sad sack of a man and rushed over to untie her.

They held each other and cried together, trying to comfort each other the best they could. Hands quickly going over each other to make sure everything was in one piece, that they were really safe. 

"Lena, baby, are you ok? I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I should've pushed past them, I should've gotten here quicker. I'm so, so sorry."

Lena ran her hands up the agent's arms to cradle her face, wiping the tears away while her own still fell freely down her face. "I'm ok, just a little tired. It's not your fault, love, I knew you would come for me. It was your turn to save me, anyhow, right? Don't cry, baby, we're ok."

(Definitely girlfriend, then.)

Alex trembled under her touch, pressing her forehead against Lena's tenderly. "I love you so much, Lena. You can't ever leave me. I just found you, I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I can't lose you."

"Shh, you'll never lose me. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You'd have to pry me off of you with a titanium nth metal alloy crowbar to get rid of me. Face it, Alex, you're stuck with me. I love you."

Supergirl chose this moment to fly in, finally having rid herself of her guard dogs down below. She rushed to Lena first, tears in her own blue eyes, but Lena only shook her head frantically and pointed straight at him. "Kevin's hurt. His leg, it's definitely broken. I'm fine, I'm fine, help Kevin!"

Kara ran over to him, and he saw how her gaze went through his leg. "I'm sorry, Kevin, I can't fly you like this. I'll only make your leg worse." Her helplessness seemed to exacerbate her despair, tears once again pooling in her eyes. 

Almost delirious with pain, Kevin closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. "It's fine, Supergirl. I can wait here for the medics. You just make sure your sister and Miss Luthor are ok."

"Ok, ok, yeah, I can do that," Supergirl nodded quickly to herself and ran back over to the pair, still holding each other.

Except now they were openly staring at him.

He looked back, unsure of what was going on now. 

Alex was the first to speak, in a disturbingly high pitched voice, "Sister? Ha, what, what sister? Ha ha, that's funny."

Supergirl finally caught on, and also turned to look at Kevin, eyes as wide as the pancakes he had for breakfast that morning. "Ha! That IS funny! I mean, I wish I had a sister! Alex-Agent Danvers would be an awesome older sister! Or younger, who knows? Ha! You're hilarious, Kevin!"

She wrung her hands for a second, then added a weak, final "Ha."

Everyone was now staring at Supergirl. 

Alex groaned, and dropped her head onto Lena's shoulder. "God, Kara, how does everyone not know you're Supergirl?"

Supergirl sputtered in indignation, while Lena smiled and replied, "To be fair, Kevin's not just anyone. He's one of the best."

Kevin closed his eyes again and smiled, waiting for the medics while Alex muttered in the background about "NDA's....paperwork.....so, so much paperwork."

\----------------------------------------------- 

**Epilogue**

Lena fidgeted in the back seat of the car, trying to breathe evenly, while Kevin glared daggers at the traffic in front of them. Of all days to start construction, why today? At this rate, they were never going to make it in time. 

All of a sudden, he felt the car twitch slightly then raise up completely off the ground. Before he could get any more alarmed, Supergirl's face popped into view upside down through the windshield, and she beamed brightly as she cheekily asked, "Need a ride?"

Kevin didn't try to hold back his smile. He was getting soft in his old age. Besides, she volunteered.

Less than three minutes later, the car was gently set down in front of the hospital, where Agent Danvers was pacing back and forth, waiting with a wheelchair.

The door was flung open before Kevin could take off his seatbelt as Alex gently guided Lena out of the car and into the wheelchair. With a last cry of "Thanks, Kev, you're the best!" she was rushing into the hospital barking orders as though she were in charge. 

Supergirl landed next to Kevin beside the car and sighed dramatically. "No 'thanks' to the sister who actually got you guys here, but it's fine, whatever."

Kevin looked over at her and shrugged. "Don't you want to go in there with them?"

And the grin was back, as Kara literally started jumping up and down in excitement. "Of course, but I thought I would go pick up your wife first. She'd want to be here for the next generation of Luthor-Danvers, don't you think?"

Oh yes, yes she would. Sarah was gonna love this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for the feedback from my first ever chapter!  
> I wanted to continue this a while ago, but I work in healthcare, so you can imagine how crazy the last couple of months have been for me. So here's a short little something, and will continue soon. Thanks for being patient, and stay safe!

**T - 2 months**

Kevin rolled down his sleeves as he picked up his jacket, which lay inside the car. As he put it on, he admired the shiny, clean look of the car he had just finished washing and waxing. Maybe it was the military training, or perhaps his dedication to his job, but cleanliness and order was important. 

He popped open the trunk to begin vacuuming when he saw Agent Danvers approaching out of the corner of his eye. No, not Agent Danvers, he corrected himself. Agent Luthor-Danvers. He smiled inwardly. 

Also, where did she come from? He hadn't seen any cars (or bikes) come into the garage while he was working. Was she waiting for him to finish from somewhere?

"Hey Kevin!" She greeted enthusiastically. It was then that he noticed she was carrying something rather bulky. He noticed that she was having a hard time wrangling the thing, so he instinctively stood to take it from her. 

"Hey, so me and Lena were thinking, once this baby's born, he's gonna have to ride with you a lot, probably, right? Like, I might be working or something and you have to pick him up from school or something, you know what I mean? So, you should have a car seat with you, at all times, just in case, right?"

Kevin thought about it. If he was to pick up young Mr. Luthor-Danvers from school, he doubted he would need a newborn car seat, since the child would already be around 4 years old at that point. He wisely stayed silent as the agent continued.

"So _Lena_ thought it would be a great idea if you had an extra car seat available for those 'just in case' moments! Oh, who am I kidding, you're probably gonna be driving him around a lot, so you'll need it anyway, right?"

Kevin noticed a while ago that the more he stayed silent as the agent talked, the more she resembled her sister. Or was it that her sister resembled her? He had driven them both around plenty enough by now that he was building an immunity to their rambling, or so he thought. Or, at least, he hoped. 

"So anyway, here it is! A car seat _exactly_ like the one I'll have in my ride! What do you think?"

Kevin looked down to examine the bulk he was still holding. Top of the line, multi-featured newborn car seat with adaptations built in to accommodate a child up to 2 years of age. He recognized the model, one Sarah had researched a couple of months ago with Jess to suggest to Miss Luthor. No, not Miss Luthor. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. He sighed happily at the thought. Then surreptitiously glanced at the agent to make sure she did not hear that. 

"Thank you Agent Danvers. I'll be sure to keep it in good shape for young Mr. Luthor-Danvers," he replied, as he moved to stow the car seat in a compartment in the trunk.

"WAIT!" Kevin startled at the exclamation from the young woman. He turned slowly to look at her, confused by the blush he saw on her cheeks. 

"Umm, don't you want to, I don't know, test it out? Make sure it fits in your car?"

Kevin looked down at the car seat in his hands. He doesn't need to test it out. He knows everything he needs to about this model. Sarah had dragged him to a specialty store just last week to look at it and familiarize him with all the features. He looked up again at the agent, who was looking at him with something like desperation. 

He spoke carefully, "Of course, Agent. I'll make sure it....fits."

She exhaled a breath. "Yeah, that would be great. And call me Alex, seriously, Kevin. We've talked about this."

"We did." He proceeded to the backseat of the car and began to strap in the car seat. He attached the belt buckles, noticed the slack, and twisted the straps to get a tighter fit. Then he knelt into the seat to further tighten the straps, giving minimal leeway for movement. He then found the hidden strap on the back of the car seat and moved to secure it to the clasp behind the seat. He was finished in fifteen seconds. 

He turned around to assure his employer that it...fit...when he noticed her looking at the car seat with concentration. Did he do something wrong? Highly unlikely. He would never endanger the life of Mrs. Luthor-Danvers son, and plus, his wife made him practice this for hours at the store. Almost as much as she made him practice with Julie's first car seat. 

He looked at her carefully. "I think the specifications of the car seat work well with this car, Agent."

Alex snapped out of whatever daze she was in and smiled happily at him. "Yeah, Kevin, it's a perfect fit. Thanks!"

She immediately turned and walked away from him, and only his honed senses caught her murmuring "Freaking hidden belt, of course that's what it was for! Expensive as shit, and why doesn't the manual explain it? No wonder it was wiggling. I should write a letter. Nah, I should visit the president of the company himself. Men, trying to explain things..."

So. That's what that was all about. He removed the car seat and stowed it safely away in the trunk of the car.

\-----------------------------------------

**T - 1 month**

Kevin checked his phone for the third time in ten minutes. No new notifications. The plane was late. He told himself that this was normal. It was normal. 

Finally, _finally,_ he heard the sounds of activity on the private tarmac he was in and stepped outside of the car. The winds picked up as the private jet made its way to the landing, and landed with little trouble. 

Kevin waited patiently as the stairs materialized from the inside of the plane and out came the two people he had been waiting for. The first came bounding out of the plane and ran to him as soon as he was sighted, excitement clear on her face.

The second took her time to walk (at a brisk place) to where he was parked. He braced himself for the hug from the first he could not prevent (nor did he want to) from young Miss Ruby. "Kevin! Hi! I missed you!"

It still surprised him how much affection he earned just from driving Miss Luthor around. "Miss Ruby, I hope you are well?"

"I am soooo happy to be back! Let's go! I wanna see Aunt Lena! and Aunt Alex! and Aunt Kara!"

He beckoned towards the open back seat of the car, and watched as young Miss Ruby scrambled in. Then looked up to assist Miss Arias in as well. 

"Kevin, it's good to see you. I trust you've been taking good care of my girls?"

"Of course, Miss Arias." He grinned, unable to hide the smile that came across his face. Sarah always loved Sam Arias. She had proven time and time her love for Miss Luthor. That was enough for both of them. It was good to see her back, especially after the whole Reign debacle 2 years ago. Her leaving for Metropolis afterwards was not shocking, but devastating for the entire Luthor-Danvers clan. 

"Kevin, I wanted to ask you a favor. In about a month, we will be moving back. I wanted it to be a surprise for Lena, but I know you and Sarah can keep a secret."

Kevin smiled, glad that he was never required to keep anything from his wife. 

"She thinks I'm coming back for a business trip next month, but I just wanted to let you know so that when she inevitably asks you to come pick us up, you won't be surprised by the number of bags we have." She laughed softly to herself. 

Kevin used all his military training to keep himself from beaming. "It would be my absolute pleasure, Miss Arias."

He held out his hand to help her into the car, which she graciously accepted and followed her daughter in.

"BROWNIES!!!" 

  
"Ruby, seat belt."

"It's already on, mom. Look! Sarah's brownies!"

"Save me one, you selfish teenager."

"Selfish is as selfish does."

"That makes no sense."

He shut the door and prepared himself for the drive. He had a baby shower to get them to. 

\----------------------------------------- 

**3 months old**

Sarah was right. Again. She said that it was going to be hard for Lena to go back to work after giving birth, but they both knew that she would not let her company falter, either. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers was spiraling. But to be fair, so was he. 

"What's his temperature now? Isn't it time for the next dose of his medication? I still think we should take him to the hospital, Alex." Lena was talking nonstop into her phone in the backseat. 

Kevin tried to focus on driving as fast as he could towards the penthouse. First day back at work, and young Mr. Danvers caught a fever. 

"What do you mean you have to go? Goddammit, what emergency? No, I know, baby, I know you don't want to. I'm almost there. Alex, you can't cry, you have to go kick bad guy ass. I'll be there soon, Kevin is driving like a lunatic. Of course not, you know I love Kevin. Two minutes, ok? I love you." Lena hung up the phone and promptly turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, as soon as you drop me off, I'm going to need you to pick up some medication for Lucas, which I am texting to you right now, and please stand by in case we have to take him to Emergency."

"Of course, Mrs. Danvers," Kevin peeled into the garage and didn't bother shutting off the engine as he ran to open the door for the frenzied mom in his backseat. He needn't have bothered, though, because she was already up and out of the car before he reached her. Undeterred, he ran back to the driver's seat and set off for the nearest pharmacy. If he saw a caped heroine fly away soon after with a human sister in her arms, that was no one's business but his own. 

It wasn't until 10pm when he got home that night, tossing his keys into the designated bowl and dropping exhaustedly onto the couch. Thankfully, Lucas Luthor-Danvers did not need the hospital, and after two more doses of his medication, his fever had dropped significantly, and Lena had told him to go home with her gratitude. Kevin had forgotten what it was like to have a newborn in the house, and all the life consuming worries and love that comes with them. Not like it gets easier, either. 

He turned the TV on to the local news and watched tiredly as Supergirl and the agents in black still continued to fight the Harry Potter-esque alien that had dropped out of a portal onto National City's harbor. If he knew worrying about Miss Luthor at age 9 would result in stress induced ulcers watching her wife fight real life monsters---he still wouldn't change a thing. 

Sarah dropped down beside him, giving her husband a quick kiss and brushing her fingers into his hair for a scalp massage.

He closed his eyes in relief. She knew to do this when he was overly stressed, and today was nothing if not stressful. How Sarah knew that young Mr. Danvers was sick was beyond him, though. Maybe Jess texted her. 

"This day always sucks, doesn't it?" Sarah asked softly. 

Kevin opened one eye to look at her. This day? What was today? He demanded his sluggish mind to think of today's date. September 28th. This was special because-- then bolted up from the couch in a panic.

Sarah looked up at him, confused at first, then in realization. "Oh my God, Kevin, she forgot? You forgot!"

Kevin tried to explain, his thoughts still working to understand. "Lucas had a fever, and Agent Danvers called Lena about it, and you know how they both get, they started panicking, I drove her home and that's all we were focused on! I stayed close in case I had to take him to the hospital. Alex is still fighting the alien!" He was frantic now, pointing at the TV. 

Sarah was also standing by this point. "So she's home alone with the baby? And all the bakeries are closed. What time is it?"

Kevin looked at the time. 10:30pm. He looked at his wife pleadingly. She would know what to do.

And indeed, she did. He watched as Sarah raced to the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients from secret cupboards which he knew nothing of. Then she was yelling at him, "Give me 35 min. Have the car ready to go. This is NOT the extra stress she needs."

Today was Lex's birthday. And every year since she was nine years old, Lena would ask Kevin to stop by a bakery to buy a cupcake and give it to him. He had always declared, every year, that it was the best cupcake and present anyone had ever given him. When he started pulling away from her, in his slow descent to madness, she still bought a cupcake, and grieved for the brother he once was. Nowadays, it was her way of remembering him as he was. It was the one day a year she allowed herself to grieve the man. Kevin didn't understand symbolism all that much, but he knew this was important to Lena. 

He paced back and forth in the living room, watching the TV for updates. Alex was still fighting. 

At exactly 11:05 pm, Sarah ran out of the kitchen with one perfect cupcake and shouted at Kevin for her coat. They tore through the streets towards the Luthor-Davners penthouse and arrived the same time Supergirl did with one red-headed agent in her arms. 

Too tired to do more than smile and wave at the couple, Supergirl flew off again towards her own apartment, leaving Alex standing there looking at the cupcake in Sarah's hands, while Kevin parked and stood beside his wife.

Alex was trembling. Seemingly unable to hold herself up any longer, she sagged down onto the curb, still looking at the cupcake. "It's Sept 28th, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Sarah carefully sat down next to her, extending the cupcake towards the Agent's hands. "Yes, it is. And I believe your wife forgot to pick this up, but it's not too late. Go, take care of your wife and child. And let them take care of you."

Alex gingerly took the cupcake and looked at Sarah. "I don't know how to thank you. I don't know what I'm doing. I think I'm doing something right, then everything goes wrong. I can't believe I forgot this," Alex was starting to shake, trying to keep her tears clear of the cupcake. It was a really good looking cupcake. 

Sarah sighed softly and took one of Alex's hands. "Have I ever told you about the first time our Julie had a fever?"

Kevin, quiet until now, made a grunt of protest. Sarah ignored him. 

"She was two months, and I asked Kevin to go to the bathroom and fetch a thermometer for me. He ran to the bathroom, tried to jump over the couch in his haste, and broke his femur."

Alex exhaled a surprised laugh, looking up at Kevin, who was pointedly staring at his car. Maybe it was time for another wash and wax.

Sarah shook her head and continued, "Three tours in Iraq, and he breaks his leg because he was scared of a little fever. Having a child changes things, of course. But my dear," she tilted Alex's head to look at her, "You know what the best part of it all is? You're not alone. We're all in this together. So go, go to your wife and child, and be thankful every day that you have each other." She let go of Alex and stood up. 

Alex also stood, and still carefully holding the cupcake, cleaned herself up as best she could. She smiled at them, and said softly, "Thank you."

They nodded back, and watched her walk inside. Kevin wrapped his arm around his wife and asked, "So you're thankful for me?"

Sarah smiled up at him, "I'm thankful that I know how thankful you are for me."

He laughed and hugged his wife harder. Because, she's not wrong. 

"I love you, Kev."

"Now and always."

"You know, you were a worse baby than Julie when you broke your leg."

Again, she's not wrong.

\----------------------------------------- 

If Lena showed up the next day at their door unannounced and hugged them both without saying anything, well, no one needs to know. 

\-----------------------------------------

**9 months**

Kevin pulled up to a stop outside the DEO and waited for Alex to get in. He would occasionally open the door for her, but when she was waiting by the curb, like today, she never had the patience to wait for him. It still irked him. 

"Hey baby, how was the meeting today?" Lena greeted her wife when she slipped in.

Alex picked at her dress uniform, "Went as well as expected, I suppose. God, I hate these things, why do I have to wear them?"

Lena laughed, "Uniforms command respect. You know this. Besides, I, for one, think you look _amazing_ in this."

Alex huffed, "Well, I think you look amazing in anything you wear, so why should it matter what I'm wearing?"

Kevin glanced in his rearview mirror and saw Lena start leaning towards her wife, so he hastily tried to find the button to raise the partition. Too late. He could hear the smooching. God, sometimes, these two were worse than teenagers. 

The next sound, however, caused him to freeze and ice to run through his veins. 

"YOU CHEATER!"

He focused on his driving. He will not swerve off the road. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME!"

Kevin could feel the anger flaring up. He and Sarah had put their complete trust in Alex Danvers. This was a betrayal of the highest order. 

He looked back and saw Alex turn pale and reach for his charge. If she touches her...

"Lena, no, no baby, of course I didn't--baby, look, I can explain."

Lena was looking positively murderous. Honestly, if she wanted to take a swing, Kevin would not hold her back. He was next in line, though.

"I can taste it on you. You promised me, Alex, you promised!" Angry tears were starting to form and Kevin's heart was seizing. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel so tightly he was pretty sure he lost circulation. 

"Lena, it was the president, she wanted it!" Alex was desperately trying to explain. 

Kevin could almost feel himself stroking out. The president? He had voted for her! How was this happening? And when did his eye start twitching?

Lena laughed bitterly, "She gets whatever she wants, does she?"

Alex, wide-eyed, just nodded, "Well, yeah, babe."

This is it. This is when Kevin finally commits cold-blooded murder. 

Alex continued, "She wanted to surprise us at the meeting with lunch, and she catered burgers. I couldn't not eat it! That would've been so rude! I'm second in command, Lena!"

She cheated for a burger? Kevin was internally raging. He thought he knew this woman's moral code. He had trusted her with his employer's heart. What was this betrayal?

Lena stared at her wife, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "You said you would help me. You knew how I hated that I couldn't get rid of the leftover baby weight and you promised you would quit meat with me. You said we were stronger together. You promised, Alex!"

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, baby, it was only the one time. It won't ever happen again. I was weak. I'm so, so sorry."

Kevin glanced back again, to see Alex looking pleadingly at her wife while Lena looked out the window with tears still on her face.

Finally, Lena spoke again, "Kevin, please pull over. I'll walk the rest of the way."

Kevin quickly looked around. They were only about three blocks from the penthouse, so he knew it was safe enough. He did as requested. 

Lena exited the car and stormed off, while Alex tried once again to apologize.

She sighed and started gathering her things to follow and made eye contact with Kevin. He glared back. Regardless of how wrong his previous assumption was, the Agent had still broken her word. Sure, he could never live without meat, but he also wouldn't promise something to HIS WIFE that he couldn't fulfill. 

Alex looked a little taken aback by the ferocity of his glare, because she startled slightly. She opened her door to chase after Lena and told him, "I'll fix it Kevin, I swear. It was really only the one time. Seriously, it's just a bu--" She trailed off as his eyes did not diminish in intensity. "I'll fix it, I promise."

"See that you do, Agent."

He's really gonna need that scalp massage today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna introduce Lucas in person soon guys =)  
> And no Kara, I know. No worries. She'll be back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you again for all the encouragement and comments, it's awesome to read while the situation outside isn't so great right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please continue to stay safe!

**9 months**

Kevin was very precise in his movements. Every action was calculated carefully, and he took his time to explain everything he was doing. 

"So as you can see, I am tightening the lug nuts by hand for now. Afterwards, we will lower the car and remove the jack and use the lug wrench to make sure the nuts are as tight as possible."

Kevin looked around for the last lug nut, before realizing it was no where to be found. He looked to see where it might have rolled off to, only to see young Mr. Lucas Luthor-Danvers watching him from his car seat on the sidewalk, pacifier in his mouth. Then he made a grabbing motion with one hand to the left of him, where the last lug lay.

"Thank you, Mr. Lucas, you saved me a lot of trouble."

Lucas only kicked both feet in reply, as Kevin retrieved and tightened the last piece. He then carefully lowered the car and removed the jack, again explaining every step, and Lucas gurgled his confirmation around his pacifier. Sarah was convinced the baby was extremely intelligent, and so Kevin made sure never to underestimate his youngest charge. He was a Luthor-Danvers, after all.

Finally, after stowing the useless tire in the trunk, Kevin removed his gloves and picked up the car seat to place the boy back into the car. He slipped into the driver's seat and glanced at the smiling boy in the rearview mirror. "Time for lunch, Mr. Lucas."

His reply was a laugh and happy kicking.

Kara arrived at his house about half an hour later, obviously freshly showered and smiling.

"Lukie-luke!!!! How's the cutest nephew in all the galaxies!!!" She proceeded to pick him up from his playpen and smother him in kisses, causing the baby to erupt in laughs and try to pinch his aunt's cheeks.

"Thanks for taking care of him while I had that fire to see to," Kara said, as she continued to cuddle her nephew and keep his flailing limbs away from her face. 

Sarah answered, "It's always our pleasure, you know this, Kara." She smiled warmly from the kitchen where she was warming up a bottle for Lucas. 

Kara sped over to the kitchen to grab the bottle and feed her nephew, who was now completely concentrating on the source of his food. "Soooooo, any chance we can keep this incident from my sister and Lena? They already don't trust me as it is. Forget his diapers in the mall one time," she grumbled. She then turned to Sarah with her best pouty face, but unfortunately, Kevin and Sarah were well versed in all Luthor and Danvers manipulative faces. 

Sarah spoke for the both of them, "Kara, you know our loyalties lie with our Lena." 

"But they're never gonna let me babysit again!" Kara legitimately had tears in her eyes as she looked at them, still with the baby kicking in her arms.

Kevin decided this was the best time to speak up from the couch, where he had been watching Mr. Lucas play with his blocks earlier, "Supergirl, do you think they really don't know that you drop him off with us when you have emergencies?" 

"Oh, right. I forgot my sister is a stupid genius. She really needs to get that under control."

Sarah, ever on her pseudo daughter's side, responded, "And Lena...."

Kara sighed as she responded, "And Lena is also a stupid genius. You know, I'm smarter than both of them. I'm an alien, in case you guys forgot. My planet was waaaay more advanced than here." Her pout, again, did nothing for either Kevin or Sarah. It did seem to delight her nephew, however.

Kevin just took Mr. Lucas from Kara as the latter dug into the plate of brownies in front of her.

\----------------------------------------

**11 months**

Kevin waited nervously outside of the DEO. He remained perfectly poised, of course, but his insides were twisting in an uncomfortable way. Mrs. Danvers had asked to be picked up here, but something about her tone was slightly...off.

He opened the back door of the car as soon as he caught sight of his employer, but then shut it and rushed towards her when he realized that Kara The Friend was trying unsuccessfully to keep both Mrs. and Agent Danvers from wriggling out of her grasp. 

He quickly looked her over to check for injuries before gently taking a dazed Mrs. Danvers arm and guiding her towards the car. She didn't seem to realize he was even there. He cast a questioning look towards Kara, who now had her hands full of a giggling sister. 

She sighed and said tiredly, "A chemical reaction gone wrong in Alex's lab. They got a little too trigger happy playing with one of the alien doohickies they found last week."

Kevin had a worried frown on his face as he once again check his employer over, looking for any burns or cuts. She appeared to be thinking very hard about something, but looked otherwise unhurt.

They reached the car and Kevin and Kara both worked to get the two into the backseat, with Kara squeezing in between them. She looked at him, "Don't worry, no physical injuries, they're just, high? I guess? Intoxicated? The doc said it should wear off in a couple of hours, but they refused to stay put at the DEO. I tried to fly them home but they kept squirming too much."

Kevin sighed, in relief and exasperation, and shut the door to get into the driver's seat. Of course these two would demand to go home, even in this state. 

He turned on his engine and glanced back to see Kara trying unsuccessfully to keep the two apart, while they seemed to be playing a game of who can poke the other, giggling all the while. It would be cute if it wasn't so...ok, so Kevin can admit it was actually pretty cute. He told himself to see if he could sneak a picture or video to show Sarah later.

"Guys, seriously, stop it. You're gonna poke me and break a finger."

Lena giggled some more before telling Kara, "I told you, you don't have to fly us home. Kevin will be here any minute to come get us."

Kevin cleared his throat from his seat up front, "We're already on our way, Mrs. Danvers." 

He glanced in the mirror to catch her wide eyed look. "Wow, that was really quick. How did you do that? Can I have a hair?"

Alex had managed to stop giggling by this point, and nodded along with her wife, "Yeah, Kevin, I think we're gonna need a hair."

Kara stared incredulously at the two of them, "Why the heck would you guys need a hair from Kevin?"

Alex turned to her sister with a serious expression on her face, "Kevin might be an alien, and he doesn't even know it. He could have super speed. He super sped to us, and he might be super speeding around without realizing it. We need to help him."

Lena reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he continued to drive, "Don't worry, Kevin. We will help you figure it all out. I can give you some time off to come to terms with the fact that your entire world has shifted."

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," Kevin politely said, as he watched them lean back, satisfied with themselves at how well they handled the situation. 

Kara was busy pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand and using her body to keep the other two from poking each other again.

Alex suddenly stopped, and reached over her sister to grab Lena's hand. "Babe, I have to tell you something really important."

Kevin could hear Kara muttering, "Oh God, what now..."

Lena also turned serious and faced her wife expectantly. 

"Lena, you know I love you, like, I really really really really love you."

Lena nodded, still as serious as ever, patiently waiting.

"But more importantly, I _like_ you," Alex finished, with the sincerity shining through every pore on her face.

Lena leaned back into her seat, seeming to think this statement over as if she had just been told that Twizzlers were now a legitimate food group. 

Kara just stared at her sister incredulously, "That...that doesn't make any sense!"

Instead of acknowledging the person between them, Lena snapped out of her stupor and reached across to squish her wife's face between her hands. "That was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," not bothering to fight the tears pooling in her eyes.

Alex smiled dopily (or as much as she could with her cheeks currently smushed together) and Lena continued, "You have the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen in my life. I've never seen eyes like yours. When I look at them, I don't see anything else."

"What am I, chopped broccoli?"

Lena took the interruption to put her focus on her friend. "Kara, your eyes are really blue. They're nice."

"Nice? Just nice? I'll have you know I get loads of compliments on my eyes, thank you very much," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"They are a nice blue. A friendly blue. A very bluey blue." She then turned her attention to Alex, "But your eyes, baby, you have the sexiest swirl of chocolate and peanut butter brown eyes ever."

Kara took the moment to quickly separate the two, yelling, "Ok, enough, I really don't want to see you guys start making out in front of me." 

Kevin silently thanked the reporter, then thought about his wife's own brown eyes, and how he felt when he looked into them. He smiled.

They were almost back to the penthouse now. A few more minutes and Kara could handle them once they were all safely inside. 

Alex had somehow managed to disengage her face from her wife's hands, and proceeded with her romantic sentiments, "Lena, sometimes, when I kiss you, I forget how to breathe. And I don't even think that's a problem."

Kevin chuckled to himself before realizing that Mrs. Danvers looked positively horrified.

"No, baby, you can't stop breathing!"

"I won't, don't worry. I'll take as many breaths as possible to keep kissing you," Alex still had her ridiculous dazed expression on her face.

Lena was now distraught, "But what if we both breathe too much to keep kissing and we use up all the oxygen in the air?"

"That's what all that broccoli and green stuff is for! They photoshop CO2 to O2 for us! We'll never run out!"

Kevin could hear Kara muttering, "I'm pretty sure you meant photosynthesize...and they're still talking."

Lena (and her endearing dramatics) continued, "Yes, but plants can be manipulated! They can be genetically modified. Or they can develop AI interfaces and turn against us. They can decide they need to turn oxygen to carbon diaphragm just like we do!"

"Carbon what?" Kevin decided a photo of Supergirl looking bewildered was good enough for Sarah since he was at a red light. Plus, he didn't really want to have evidence of his boss being incapacitated. Sarah wouldn't like that. 

Lena continued, "We need to make sure the forest doesn't turn against us for the trees. We might need alien technology for this."

Alex was starting to breathe heavily as well, "Shit, you're right, babe. I'll ask my contacts at work. Someone probably knows something."

Kevin was relieved to see Supergirl snatch the Agent's phone out of her hands, though she didn't seem to notice, as she kept staring at her hands, fingers waving uselessly.

"Don't worry, babe," Mrs. Danvers continued, now seemingly calm, "My best friend will be able to help. She's an alien."

"Oh!" Alex seemed to realize something, "We could always ask my sister, too! She's from a scientific planet, she'll probably know something that could stop our trees from AI'ing us!"

Lena clapped her hands delightedly, "We'll call her as soon as we get home!"

Kevin took another picture just as Kara thunked her head backwards, muttering, "How many identities do I need to have!??!"

It took ten more minutes to get the pair home and up to their penthouse, with Kara promising to stay and Kevin promising to keep Mr. Lucas overnight. He only lost one hair. 

It was a light day.

\---------------------------------------- 

**1 year**

Kevin pulled at his tie. He usually didn't have to wear one with his job, just his suit, but the event called for more formalities. Or so Sarah said. He was skeptical. As he looked around, most people were wearing much more casual wear. Then his wife sidled up to him and pulled at his tie, grinning up at him, and he was suddenly very glad he wore it.

"Should we bet on what Lucas will pick?" Sarah asked.

Kevin grinned down at his wife, "No, for once, I haven't the slightest clue what's going to happen."

Jess chose this moment to bound over to them in excitement. "Hey guys, what did you bet on?"

Sarah replied for the both of them, "Nothing. We're just going to wait and see what happens."

"That's lame. I put my money down on the goggles. With parents like his, he's definitely going to be a scientist."

Sarah laughed as Kevin just looked on fondly at her. "Who knows? Where did Lena get this idea from, anyway?"

Jess smiled excitedly, "It was my idea! I told her about the Korean tradition of laying out items for the baby on his or her first birthday, and whatever they pick symbolizes something about the kid's future. She loved it, and of course Agent Danvers saw a prime betting opportunity."

Sarah hummed in consideration, before saying, "I don't think the items here are traditionally what would be used though."

Jess laughed, "No, originally, it's like a piece of string for long life, a book for intelligence, money for wealth, things like that. But these guys wanted to customize it, so most of the family members picked out their own thing to predict what Lucas will be when he grows up."

Lena had approached both Kevin and Sarah about picking something as well for the event, but they had declined, saying just being there for Lucas and his family was enough for them. 

Kevin surveyed the items on the blanket in the other room. He knew the goggles were Lena's pick, the stethoscope were the Agent's, and Kara had picked the toy rocket ship. He turned to Jess and asked, "Who picked out the gavel and the baseball?"

"Oh, the gavel is Eliza. She's convinced Lucas is going to be on the Supreme Court one day. And the baseball is J'onn's. Professional athlete."

He considered the choices. Doctor, scientist, astronaut, judge, and athlete. No pressure, kid. 

Alex chose this moment to come over to their little group. Kevin knew she hadn't stopped smiling all day. "Hey, are you guys enjoying the party?"

Affirmative answers came from all around. Alex continued, "Ok, but it's almost time for The Choosing, so if you guys have any last minute bets, better place them now." 

Jess replied, "I already put my money down on scientist."

Alex frowned, "Ok, but you know you're gonna lose, right?"

Jess just glared back, "Careful, Agent Danvers, I still believe you owe me money from the last time you lost a bet to me."

Alex just shrugged it off, "We'll be even once you lose this one. Come on guys, let's go."

They headed over to the living room, where a literal red carpet had been set up (courtesy of one overachieving Luthor) and the aforementioned objects placed on one end. Everyone was gathered around it, trash talking one another about who was going to win the bet. 

"He's obviously going to pick the toy rocket. It's a toy. He's a baby. He's going to pick the toy."

"Sam, he's a Luthor. And a Danvers, He's not an ordinary baby."

Lena turned around to face her mother-in-law, "Thank you, Eliza, for recognizing greatness." Sam discreetly gave her friend the middle finger, which was quickly retracted when she saw her daughter watching the whole thing. 

"Mom, I think that counts as you putting a dollar into the swear jar."

Sam just sighed, "Yeah, ok, I'll do that when we get home."

Kevin stood quietly, content to listen and be a part of all the craziness. He saw Director J'onzz come to stand next to him. They exchanged nods and both continued to survey the scene in silence and happiness. 

"Ok everyone, time to get the show on the road!" Lena stood at the other end of the red carpet with her son in her arms. With his dark brown hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a little tuxedo, Lucas looked the perfect gentleman. Kevin squinted. Yes, the little drool on his face did not deter from his looks at all. 

Everyone gathered around the other end, with Alex squatting directly behind the row of items, arms outstretched, ready to encourage her son to walk towards them. Lena turned Lucas around in her arms to tell him, "Baby, I just want you to know, no matter what you choose, you can be whatever you want to be. We all love you, and this is purely to record and show later on your wedding day." She paused for a second. "But don't think you have to get married too quickly. Or move out." Suddenly, she turned to look at her wife with wide eyes, "Oh my God, Alex, he's growing up too quickly!"

Kevin could hear the group trying to suppress their chuckles as he saw his wife smiling, almost nostalgically. He glanced at Alex, who also seemed to be in shock at the revelation.

Sarah spoke up quickly then, "Lena, honey, growing up comes with it's own set of firsts."

Eliza, Sam, and J'onn nodded knowingly while the rest of the group all turned to her with confused expressions, so she continued, "If Lucas doesn't grow, you won't get to see his first day of school, or hear the first joke he makes up, or taste the first thing he ever cooks for you. Or help him deal with his first heartbreak, and yes, have his first rebellion. It's all an adventure."

Alex and Lena visibly calmed, but Alex said simply, "It is kinda happening really quickly, though."

Eliza was the next to speak, "I know, honey, but that's why we're all here celebrating the here and now."

Alex smiled at her mom as Dr. Danvers continued, "And if you need to experience this again, you could always give me another grandchild."

Lena jumped a little and Alex shouted, "Let's get The Choosing started!" as the rest of the group giggled. Kevin just smiled adoringly at his wife while out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Director chuckling and shaking his head slightly at him. Right. Mind reader. Doesn't matter. Everyone here knows he loves his wife.

Lena set her son down on the carpet and Alex called out to him, "Come to mama, baby boy!" as the rest of the group cheered Lucas on.

James and Winn stood to the side as they chanted, "Baseball, baseball, baseball," hoping to persuade the child in his choice, as Kara hovered a little bit above the crowd, encouraging her nephew to go to space with her. 

Everyone watched as Lucas walked halfway down the carpet before he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. Still curious about the objects in front of him, he crawled the rest of the way as everyone else went silent and held their breaths. 

He sat down in front of all the funny objects placed before him and just looked for two seconds. Then he started reaching for the toy rocket ship and Kara yelled out, "YES!"

Startled by the sound, Lucas stopped and looked up his aunt and laughed at her excitement. 

Alex said, "He didn't touch it, he didn't pick it yet, doesn't count, be quiet Kara!"

When everyone fell silent again, he looked back at the objects, then crawled down to the end where the gavel lay. In a sudden move, he got up on his feet, still on his hands, little diapered butt high in the air, now facing all of the objects head on. 

Kevin heard the Director mumble, "Oh my God, he's going to..." he turned curiously to him, but the Director just said to Kevin, "Just watch. He's going to do it."

Kevin turned back just in time to see Lucas start to head butt the gavel to the goggles, using his little legs for more power, and push everything with his head until all the objects were in one big pile at the other end, where the baseball lay. Then everyone watched in complete silence as he happily sat himself down and gathered everything as much as he was able into his arms all at once. 

Kevin wanted to laugh, but he was just as shocked as everyone else. The only sound was Alex falling to a seat from her squatting position and Lucas's happy giggles as he tried over and over to play with everything at once. 

It was Winn who broke the silence, "Is it the Luthor or the Danvers in him that did that?"

"The combination," Sam replied seriously, "It's the powerful combination of both that did this."

Kara exclaimed, "My nephew's going to be an astronaut with an MD, JD, PhD, and a full ride on a sports scholarship."

Everyone burst into cheers at that and startled, the poor boy dropped everything and burst into tears. Lena was quick to run over and scoop him up, peppering his face with little kisses until he calmed down. 

The rest of the party went by with presents and cake (Alex had to persuade Lena that it's his birthday, he can eat as much as he wants, his tummy will not combust, it's always been this chubby), and lots of love and laughter. At the end of the day, as Kevin and Sarah set off for home, it was clear: Lucas Luthor-Danvers was loved, and if nothing else, whatever comes next for him, his extended family will be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So....a lot less AgentCorp in the actual fic than I was expecting, but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope to be braver next time and actually delve into the characters themselves a little more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
